Whitlock Coven
by dreamfar101
Summary: Bella and Jasper are betrayed by the ones they loved and trusted most. As they leave, their caught by someone! Now they have to take Jacob along, but what happens when, 45 years later, they reunite with those that betrayed them but whats this? They have a daughter!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bella_**

Jasper and I came home from a day of bonding. We decided to get closer after they returned from when I saved Edward. Edward and Alice were home waiting for us. But when we entered the house, they were nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, Jasper ran upstairs, that when I heard it.

A groan

It was probably Rosalie and Emmett back from hunting. I followed at a human pace after Jasper. He was in front of Edward's room, staring in horror through the crack. I snuck up to him and looked over his shoulder. What I saw would change my life forever…

Edward and Alice were on his bed…having sex…

They were so into their activity that they didn't even realize that Jasper and I were even here. I heard Jasper growl lowly but that didn't stop them.

"Oh Edward" Alice moaned

That completely broke me. A soft sob erupted from my throat and Jasper stopped growling. Tears ran down my face. He took me in his arms and ran off. He ran down the stairs and out the door. We ran into the forest far away from the house.

Jasper gently set me down on the ground and sat next to me. The tears continued to fall; I slumped against Jasper. He tensed but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, whispering soothing nothings into my ear as I poured my heart out through tears.

"It's okay Bella" he rocked me back and forth.

"I can't believe they did this to us" I sobbed.

"I know darlin' I know" he whispered

I realized that I had to stop; Jasper was in just much pain as I was and he could feel my pain so his would be doubled. I wiped the tears away and moved from Jasper's embrace, switching. He was shocked as I held his head against my chest. I was blushing but I ignored it.

"You can let it out Jazz" I whispered, running my hand through his soft gold hair

His shoulders started to shake violently. He let out a dried sob against my chest.

"It's okay, Jasper, everything will be alright" I let out a few tears and swallowed down a sob.

After a few hours, the day turned to night and Jasper had calmed down.

"We should leave" I suggested

"But B-Bella…what about the others? Carlisle? Esme? Rose? Emmett? Charlie?" Jasper was shocked

"I can't face A-Al-_them_ again and the others will only bring back memories…this whole place will" I told him.

"They'll come looking for us" Jasper stated, moving from my arms. My heart leaped and I didn't know why.

"Fake our deaths" I told him.

Jasper nodded.

First it was me…

Jasper ran back to my house, took my truck and crashed it into a tree on an abandoned road. He then lit it a flame. I watched as my precious truck burned to a crisp; he had stumbled on a rape in progress and took the criminal, snapping his neck and put him in the car so the body would thought to be mine.

We stayed close to the border line so _she_ wouldn't see us.

Next, Jasper had me stay here while he hunted for a vampire. Just as he was about to leave someone interrupted us.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?!" I turned to see my other best friend.

Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jacob_**

I was out on patrol alone tonight. We've had sightings of a vampire in La Push. I was close to the border when I smelled out Bella's scent and a sickly sweet yet familiar one. She was with one of the Cullens. But it wasn't Edward…it was Jasper. I started running towards her scent when it became mixed with a burning smell. I sped up, worried for Bella's safety.

I found her with Jasper and her truck was burning to a crisp. Jasper was about to run off when I stopped them. I phased and quickly put on my shorts and shirt.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at her.

"Jacob" she breathed.

Jasper moved closer to her in a protectively manner. I growled at the leech.

"Where's your leech boyfriend?" as soon as those words left my mouth, Bella broke down and started crying.

Jasper pulled her to his chest, soothing her.

"What the hell…" I muttered

"We found Edward and Alice having sex a few hours ago" Jasper explained painfully

My eyes widened in disbelief and a growl rippled from my throat.

"Bella decided that we fake our deaths and leave Forks" Jasper explained to me.

"I'm coming with" I stated

"N-no J-Jake" Bella hiccupped

"Bella, I'm coming and that's final" I stated again

"N-No J-Jake" she repeated

I looked to Jasper

"Alright Jacob…but you will have to 'die' as well" he said.

"Jasper! No!" Bella yelled

"Bella…he has too…he knows what we're doing…if we don't take him with, he could tell _them_" Jasper explained to her gently as if she was a child.

"Alright Jasper…but I'm against this" she huffed.

Jasper chuckled and let go.

"Jacob…I need to hunt a vampire to fake my death…watch over Bella please" he told me and disappeared.

I stood next to Bella as she watched her truck burn.

"I'm sorry about _him_" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She gently leaned into me.

"Thank you" she whispered in pain.

After an hour of silence, Jasper came back with the pieces of the vampire that my pack had been hunting. How ironic.

I scooped Bella into my arms and followed Jasper as he ran into the forest. I stayed close so the demon pixie wouldn't be able to see us. Jasper started a fire and threw the pieces into it as well as a pendent that he pulled out from his pocket. We ran away from the fire to a new spot in the woods. Jasper turned towards me. Bella had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Now…how do we stage your death…?" Jasper thought for a little.

"Maybe we should make it look like a vampire killed me" I suggested as I gently set Bella down against a tree.

"Maybe…" Jasper pondered on the thought for a second.

"I got it. Jacob take off your shirt" I did as he said.

"Ok…now we're gonna have to cut you to get your blood on the shirt" Jasper said more to himself than me.

I looked around and found a sharp rook lying on the ground. I picked it up and cut my arm. Blood started pouring from my arm. Jasper scrunched up his nose in disgust, causing me to chuckle. He placed my shirt on my arm, soaking it in my blood.

"Now you hold it so my scent isn't on it" he told me.

I nodded and placed my hand where his hand been. Once the blood was soaked with my blood, my arms had healed on its own but created a scar where the cut had been.

"Okay now place it on your side of the border at the cliff" Jasper instructed me.

I quickly ran towards the cliff. I ripped the shirt slightly and placed it on the edge of the cliff, making it look like I had fallen off.

I ran back over to Jasper and Bella.

"Now change and howl, then we'll run for Canada. The rain will wash away our scents" Jasper said as he looked up at the clouded night sky.

He picked up Bella, careful not to wake her while I went behind a tree, stripping off my shorts, and tying them to my ankle before phasing and letting out a pain filled howl on my side of the border.

As soon as the howl left my muzzle, Jasper and I took off running.

The rain started to poor down on us, washing away our scents quickly. We avoided the Cullen house and headed straight to Canada.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sam_**

Jake's pain filled howl rang through the air. I shot out of the house with Embry and Paul. It was pouring out.

We quickly phased and ran in different directions.

Jacob's scent was very faint.

_Jacob?! Are you there!?"_ I yelled in my mind

No response

_"__Damn it Jacob Black! Answer me! That's an order!"_

Still no answer.

I ended up at the cliff but Jacob was nowhere in sight. I looked around when I spotted something at the cliff's edge. I walked closer and my eyes widened in horror.

There at the edge of the cliff, was Jacob's shirt, covered with blood.

I howled in mourning. Embry and Paul found me and joined me.

Jacob Black was dead


	4. Chapter 4

**_Edward_**

Alice and I were with the family waiting for Bella and Jasper.

They were supposed to be home three hours ago. Alice and I wanted to tell everyone that we were in love but the whole family wasn't here yet.

Suddenly the phone rang. Carlisle got up from the love seat and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone

_"__Carlisle…it's Charlie"_ Bella's dad said from the other line

"Hello Charlie, may I ask why you are calling?" Carlisle asked politely

_"__It's Bella…t-there's b-been an accident…h-her c-car was found crashed into a tree and on fire…h-her b-body w-was found inside b-b-burnt to a crisp…Bella's d-d-d-dead…I thought your family would want to know since s-she was close to you"_ Charlie cried into the phone.

Everyone was frozen. No that couldn't be possible…not Bella.

If Bella's dead then what happened to Jasper?!

"Oh dear God…thank you Charlie…I am so sorry for your lose" and with that Carlisle hung up.

Esme was crying dry sobs. Carlisle went to comfort her, Alice was crying as well. I hugged her to me. Rosalie saw and glared in suspicion.

"W-we have to go look for Jasper" Carlisle whispered

Everyone agreed and we ran out into the forest. It was raining out so his scent was very faint.

It would be difficult to find him.

We followed the scent until we stumbled across him…or his ashes…

"No, that can't be him" Esme denied.

Carlisle bent down and grabbed something out from the ashes.

It was Jasper's pendent that Esme had given him on Christmas.

Esme snatched the pendent and held it close to her chest, sobbing.

Bella and Jasper…they were dead…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jasper_**

I carried Bella all the way to Canada, Jacob was close behind me.

I was used to his smell by now.

I spotted an abandoned cabin about five miles away.

I ran towards it.

I kicked down the door and walked in as if it was nothing. Jacob followed shortly after phasing.

"We'll stay here for the night. You must be tired" I looked at him

His yawn answered me

"Go to bed, we're safe now" I told him.

"Alright" he yawned and walked down the hall, looking in a couple rooms until he found one.

I did the same after; I found one for Bella.

With one hand, I opened the covers that someone had left and gently laid her down.

Just as I was about to leave, Bella grabbed my arm.

"Please…don't leave" she pleaded me

I nodded but didn't fully trust myself. I laid on top of the covers behind her.

Bella turned towards me and cuddled into my side. I tensed for a second but soon relaxed.

It felt nice having her so close.

Wait?! What was I saying?!

I don't think of Bella that way…do I?

Ugh, I'm so confused right now. I decided to just let it be and worry about it in the morning.

I had to figure out what to do now…


	6. Chapter 6

45 years later…

**_The Cullens_**

It has been 45 years since Jasper and Bella's deaths. They found out from Sam that Jacob had died that night as well.

Edward and Alice had gotten married but still loved their first loves.

But unknowing to them, Jasper, Bella, and Jacob were still alive and well.

"Here we are" Carlisle sighed as they stepped in their new house.

They decided to stay in Texas for a few years.

The Cullens were currently putting their stuff away when the doorbell rang. Esme answered the door with her sweet yet sad smile.

At the door was a young couple. They were vampires.

"Hello" Esme said

"Hello, I am Peter and this is Charlotte. Our leader would like to have your coven come over at noon so we can meet" the male said politely.

Carlisle came up from behind his mate and smiled.

"Of course" he smiled

Peter nodded and gave him their address and left.

Carlisle called down the rest of his family and explained to them what was happening.

At noon, the Cullen clan arrived at the unknown coven's house. Carlisle knocked on the door lightly, Peter opened it with a smile.

"Glad you could make it" he smiled, letting everyone in.

The house was huge and nice. It had an old western style to it. Peter went up to his mate and kissed her.

"Oh, the rest of our coven will be here shortly" Charlotte smiled warmly.

The Cullen's nodded but then they heard laughter and a moan.

"Isabella Whitlock! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Char yelled

"It wasn't me!" a female voice yelled back

"Way to sell me out mom" another voice whined

There was more laughter when two very familiar people came in with a young girl that smelled sweet.

"B-Bella…J-Jasper?"

the Cullens were shocked at the sight before them.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Izzy_**

"Oh so ya'll are the new vamps?" I asked in a southern accent, I developed over the years.

They nodded with their mouths wide open.

"Shut ya'll traps" I snapped but that only seemed to shock them more.

I rolled my eyes

"Well I'll let my husband take over" I moved aside so Jasper could stand beside me.

"You're married to HIM!" Edward shouted

I glared "got a problem?" I hissed.

"Hey! Don't ya'll yell at my mama!" my daughter's voice yelled from behind me.

"Scarlett Rose" Jasper smirked

"Everyone…this is my daughter, Scarlett Rose Whitlock" I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"H-How?" Carlisle gasped in amazement

"Well Jasper got me prego when I was human" I explained.

Edward suddenly growled at Scar. Jasper, I, Peter, and Char crouched in her defense, hissing and snarling.

Then a loud animalistic growl came from behind us. Scar grinned and ran over to the giant russet wolf.

"Jake!" she squealed, hugging him around his neck.

"J-Jake?" Esme whispered


	8. Chapter 8

**_Scarlett_**

The weirdo vampire started growling at me and my family got pissed and started growling. Suddenly, a loud but low animalistic growl rose from behind me. I turned with a grin and ran over to Jake.

"Jake!" I squealed, hugging him around his neck.

Jake nuzzled into my face.

"J-Jake?" the motherly one whispered

Jakey walked away to phase and came back in cut off shorts. He wrapped me in his warm arms and lifted me off the ground. I giggled as he spun me around and gave me a big kiss. Jacob set me back down but kept his arms tightly around me. Jake growled at the pixie and weirdo.

"Don't growl at my imprint" Jake growled, holding me closer

"How are you all alive?" the doctor asked

"We faked our deaths" Daddy said simply

"Why!?" the blonde bimbo yelled

"Ask _them_" Mommy snarled at pixie and weirdo

"Keep calling me weirdo and I'll rip out your throat" Edwardo threatened me

"Ooo, I'm so scared" I stuck my tongue out at him

He growled and lunged for my throat. I smirked and used the wind to stop him. I blasted him back onto the couch.


End file.
